thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Cam Fisher
Summary Cam Fisher is Claire Lyons' main love interest, and appears for the first time in Best Friends for Never and he is in every book after that. He goes to Briarwood and is also on the Briarwood tomhawk soccer team. Personality Cam is sweet and romantic around Claire; he gives her CDs and candy, including gummy bears and cinnamon hearts. He's athletic and on the boy's Briarwood soccer team. Cam also has a sense of humor and is pretty down to earth. It is known that Cam likes video games, the Strokes, and his signature leather jacket that he wears everywhere and used to be his older brother's. His friends include Derrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert. Appearance Cam is described as having one blue eye and one green one with long black wavy hair. According to Claire, he is "the cutest guy she's ever met". Cam wears Drakkar Noir, his signature scent. and a worn leather jacket that was a hammy down from his older brother Harris. Family Cam has an older brother named Harris Fisher, the hot senior who Cam inherited his leather jacket from. Harris and Cam seem to be good buddies and get along fine. Cam's parents are down to earth compared to other citizens of Westchester, fore their clothes are non-designer and their house is quite normal and not that fancy. Love Life In Best Friends for Never, Massie Block has a crush on Cam. Cam goes to her halloween party, only to meet Claire. Cam and Claire win the dance contest and the prize was an I tunes card for $15 which claire gives to Cam because she doesn't have an Ipod and Cam promises Claire to burn some CDs for her. In this book, there was some foreshadowing on Claire and Cam's relationship. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie forbids Claire to see Cam, out of jealousy since Cam likes Claire and not her. Claire sneaks out to meet Cam, but makes a lame excuse about her boyfriend and leaves.Also in this book Alicia starts her own clique and recruits tpc and they all come. When massie goes to talk to cam to get him back for Claire Alicia sees her playfully smack his butt and she tells Claire. Then Claire gets mad at cam and Massie forsing her to join Alicia's clique Cam and Claire make up at the end. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, Alicia Rivera's beautiful cousin Nina Callas comes from Spain. When Cam avoids Claire for weeks and goes to Nina, Claire is so upset that she kisses Josh Hotz. Cam catches them kissing and dumps her, but then Claire realizes that it is not Cam's fault that he was avoiding Claire; because Nina had told him not to speak to Claire because of a fraud Spanish soccer spell. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Claire and Cam are both mourning for the loss of each other. Claire sends Cam a poem via e-mai. aWhen they go to lack placid on a field trip Cliare sneaks out and goes to the boys cabin at night to apologize to Cam. Cam forgives her, and they promise to meet at Powwow Log to share their first kiss. But Alicia, who is so mad at Claire for kissing Josh, who so happens to be her crush, interferes. Cam almost ends up kissing Alicia instead, and Claire runs away crying. Cam sneaks in the girls cabin and apologizes to Claire, who forgives him and they share their first kiss 9in front of a bunch of sleeping girls). In Dial L for Loser, Massie sends Cam a picture of Claire kissing the famous actor Connor Folley. Cam briefly dumps Claire before they make up again when Claire explains that her kissing Connor was part of the her movie. Cam is not seen for too long in It's not Easy Being Mean. In Sealed with a Diss, Claire discovers that Cam is in contact with a girl named Nikki, and confronts Cam about it during Skye Hamilton's party. Cam dumps Claire and ditches her for snooping. Later on, Claire discovers that Cam really wasn't cheating on her with Nikki when she discovers her MySpace page. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Cam gets Olivia Ryan as a girlfriend. At the end of the novel, Cam dumps Olivia to go to back to Claire, but it's unknown whether Claire will forgive him or not.